Senses
by Suu9
Summary: A series of one shots under one roof. Mostly AU. Vincent x Tifa.
1. Sound

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from _Final Fantasy VII_, nor the original work.

**Author's Note:** So, it seems I have come back with a new take dealing with drabbles. I do like one-shots as they are not tedious to read, especially since you can do much in one chapter- regardless of length. In any case, this will be not a one-shot in itself, but more like a series of them under one roof. I'd like to know where you can find those LiveJournal challenges, perhaps then I'll go back and fix this series to accommodate with the rules. Anyhoo, enjoy.

**Pulse**

The bed creaked under their bodies as they joined together in a sinful dance of pleasure. His low groans, which could be mistaken for growls, met her ear as he thrust into her body, hard angles met soft and toned lines. Melded against her, his hands tangled themselves in her long, dark brown hair, his breath hot on her skin.

She, in turn, met his thrusts and moaned loudly into the room. She did not have to share with anyone, and when he learned of this, they both snuck away from the others and locked themselves in, about to begin their enjoyment for the evening.

Her hands roamed his body, covered in sweat. But she loved the smell and taste of his skin on her tongue, and inhaled his scent when pleasure allowed her a momentary rest. Long, beautiful legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper into her body; she could feel his hard member stroking placed deep within her, and each time, she cried out in ecstasy.

His thrusts became harder, more violent, as she could feel her climax upon her. She could feel him wanting to make this last, but having been locked inside a coffin for thirty years made his body refuse to wait out; persistence be damned. His low growls became louder, as did her moans. Nails dug into his shoulders, holding onto him for dear life as she felt her climax reach her.

Her body stiffened and froze for a few seconds before a pleasure-worn scream escaped her mouth, gracing his ears as he thrust on, driven to make her mewl for more as he pounded into her submissive flesh. She cried out once more as another orgasm hit her, triggering his as well.

Growling into her ear, he traced his tongue around her ear lobe and began placing love bites on her skin, trailing down her jaw to her neck, where he bit down gently on her pulse. His movements stopped, and only their breathing could be heard throughout the room. Still sheathed inside her, he eased his weight around so that he would not crush her to the bed.

Several moments passed until either one moved. Ever so gently, he eased himself out of her body, the cool air assaulting him sent chills through his skin, but he wasted no time in tangling their bodies once more; she was curled up towards him, their legs intertwined and their arms draping over each other. Sleep wanted to come, but he wanted to give her one last kiss before soothing darkness claimed him.

Placing a gentle kiss on her moist lips, he relished with her body pressing against his. A deep satisfaction passed through their bodies as sleep was in the process of claiming them.

"I love you, Vincent," her voice was drowsy. A smile formed his lips as he drew her closer, arms surrounding her protectively.

"And I love you, Tifa."

With that, they said no more as the night waned on.


	2. Taste

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them- just borrowing for my own amusement.

**Oral fixation**

She hardly had time to stand up straight before Vincent took her, carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed, looming over her like a dark seductive tower. It seemed he was at her beck and call, ensnared by her and would do anything she asked. A marionette still attached to its strings, and only she could control them. Her body was quivering in pleasure and her skin was heating up to fever pitch. She was eying his erection, which seemed to get bigger with each passing second. Bringing her hands to his legs, she massaged his thighs before working upwards to his belt. There, she began undoing the clasps and slid the leather out of the loops and tossed it aside.

She then worked with the vest that covered his upper body, the heavy clasps making a clicking sound when she finally had it undone. Once that was off, she placed it on the floor and looked at her handiwork. It was fourtunate for her that he left his cloak downstairs. _One less thing to worry about_, she mused. Next, his shirt was slipped over his bed and was tossed just like his belt onto the floor. He stood before her, half naked, his skin illuminating in the dimly lit room; she had kept the shades closed since she had planned on going back to bed later on, but it hardly mattered since it was still raining and clouds covered the sky, shrouding the world in a dark grey light.

Sitting back down on the bed, she pulled him towards her by the hem of his pants, and started to undo the buttons. When she had gotten them completely undone, pulled them down to reveal his undergarments, which seemed to be very constricting at the moment. Looking up at him for a brief second or two, Tifa brought her hands to his bulge and started to knead and caress it, creating a small damp spot that was even visible to her. Deciding that she wanted to take another step further, Tifa pulled down his boxers and was faced with his engorged member. She had not taken him fully into her mouth last night, but now that their bodies were well acquainted with each other, Tifa wanted to try her hand at this form of foreplay. Grasping his thick member in her hands, she licked her lips and finally placed the head into her mouth, her tongue worrying at the tiny hole and lapping around, getting him wet.

Growing bolder, she removed her hands and started to bob her head up and down, her tongue licking and her mouth sucking at him. Deeper and deeper she took him until she could hear her own slurping sounds as she worked at him. One hand was placed on his abdomen where she kneaded his muscles, while her other went to his balls and massaged them as she continued taking him into her mouth.

Tifa wanted to try something else, something she had read in one of those trashy romance novels she liked to read on her own time; her guilty pleasure. She stopped her actions upon his cock and slowly removed the sheets, letting the material fall in a caressing manner against her body. Her heated skin was a stark contrast to the cool room and her skin broke out in goose flesh, but that was the last thing on her mind. Seated back down, she moved closer to his member, and taking her breasts, placed it in between the valley and moved them up and down, her head craned up and looking at him as she did this.

Her body grew hotter and her loins became wetter as he stood over her while she did this sinful act, but it felt good, damn good. Tifa found herself panting, her body moving frantically as his cock was encased in between her breasts. Small moans spilled from her lips, and as much as she wanted to continue this, she wanted to have some pleasure as well. Her body had broken out into a sweat, skin glistening with a dull shine, and her breath was hard and laboured. Licking her lips once more, and his member still in between her breasts, she looked up once more to Vincent.


	3. Touch

**Disclaimer:** As usual.

**Skin**

My fingers brush against the elegant keys, music resounding through the cavernous room, swallowing every note like a giant maw in the ocean, awaiting a ship to wander closely. Each note echoes, bouncing off the walls and comes back to me. I think of her while I play.

As my fingers caress each key, I imagine them brushing against her skin, dancing lightly on her back as she lays next to me, the night spent with passion. Though, there is a difference; these keys are cool and lifeless, but when I touch her, caress her skin with my hands and mouth, I can feel life beneath my touch. A pulse comes up and meets me, letting me know that she is alive.

The softer, gentler notes remind me of her voice as I make love to her. Our bodies tangled together in passion, burning from sin. Sensuously moving, I am inside her, her walls clenching onto me, caressing me from within. To live inside her.

My fingers move faster against the keys, speeding up the tempo, and I can see us, atop the piano, making love furiously. She is beneath me, caged in between my arms, while her legs wrap around my waist. Those beautiful fighter legs. I do not need to have my eyes closed to see this; just with them open, I can see us, our bodies dancing together.

The notes swallow each other as my fingers dance, the entire room is filled with music, and it does not have enough time to send me back the sound. I cannot stop now, not when I have begun. I close my eyes, my head bowed as my fingers take a life on their own, creating music, while, behind my eyelids, I see us, atop the piano, beginning to reach our crescendo. I can almost hear her voice as she screams out my name, my hips thrusting into hers, pliant flesh meeting hard angles. Her fingers grip my shoulders, while mine dance upon her slick flesh, our bodies creating pools of liquid as her breathing hitches, ready to release that final scream.

The notes spill on one another, and my hands come crashing down on the keys, and I see that we have reached the climax. She is there, beneath me, and we are breathing heavily. I open my eyes, and notice that my breathing is laboured. I take several seconds to relish in the finished piece.

I look at the sheets of music splayed over the surface of the piano. The song was written down, but I have not yet come up with a title. Several minutes pass by before I get up and collect my things. The concert hall was to remain closed today, but I was able to pull a few strings. My performance is only but a few days away, and when I do play, I intend to see her, sitting in the front row. I want to see her eyes as she watches me caress the piano keys, just like I would if they were her skin.


End file.
